gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (Manga)
|image=Gundam_The_Origin_Vertical_HC_Vol_1_-_4.png |english=Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin |kanji=機動戦士ガンダム The Origin |romaji=Kidou Senshi Gundam The Origin |shortname=MSG-O |era=Universal Century |media=Manga |episodes= |volumes=23 |japanese start=May 29, 2002 |english start=March 26, 2013 |japanese end=November 26, 2011 |platform= |mode= |producer= |publisher=Kadokawa Shoten~Japanese, Viz Media~English, Vertical Inc.~English, Comic Walker~English |magazine=Gundam Ace |mechdesign=Kunio Okawara |storyscript=Yoshikazu Yasuhiko |director= |music= }} Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin is a manga written and illustrated by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko, published in Gundam Ace between 2001 and 2011 and is the second, broader manga adaptation of the original Mobile Suit Gundam TV series, which follows the same storyline, but with different details. In July 2012, Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin once again became licensed for publication in English when Vertical, Inc. announced that they had acquired the rights to release the series in special Hardback Editions similar in style to the Aizouban released in Japan, the first Volume was realeased Spring 2013. A Movie adaptation is scheduled for release in 2015. Story The plot of the manga follows somewhat closely the plot of the original series. It is the year Universal Century 0079, and the eighth month of the vicious One Year War between the Earth Federation and a breakaway nation of space colonists, the Principality of Zeon. The story follows the crew of the ship White Base, as they fight to ferry the experimental RX-78-02 Gundam mobile suit to the Federation base at Jaburo. Volumes (Japanese Release) Tankoubon # 始動編 ACTIVATION - Release Date: 05月 29日 588円 # 激闘編 FIERCE FIGHTING - Release Date: 07月 23日 588円 # ガルマ編・前 GARMA (Beginning) - Release Date: 11月 22日 588円 # ガルマ編・後 GARMA (End) - Release Date: 03月 20日 588円 # ランバ・ラル編・前 RAMBA RAL (Beginning) - Release Date: 07月 25日 588円 # ランバ・ラル編・後 RAMBA RAL (End) - Release Date: 03月 24日 588円 # ジャブロー編・前 JABURO (Beginning) - Release Date: 07月 23日 588円 # ジャブロー編・後 JABURO (End) - Release Date: 11月 22日 588円 # シャア・セイラ編・前 CHAR & SAYLA (Beginning) - Release Date: 04月 22日 609円 # シャア・セイラ編・後 CHAR & SAYLA (End) - Release Date: 08月 26日 588円 # 開戦編・前 STARTING A WAR (Beginning) - Release Date: 12月 26日 588円 # 開戦編・後 STARTING A WAR (End) - Release Date: 04月 26日 588円 # ルウム編・前 LOUM (Beginning) - Release Date: 07月 26日 588円 # ルウム編・後 LOUM (End) - Release Date: 12月 26日 588円 # オデッサ編・前 ODESSA (Beginning) - Release Date: 05月 26日 588円 # オデッサ編・後 ODESSA (End) - Release Date: 11月 26日 588円 # ララァ編・前 LALAH (Beginning) - Release Date: 06月 26日 588円 # ララァ編・後 LALAH (End) - Release Date: 12月 24日 588円 # ソロモン編・前 SOLOMON (Beginning) - Release Date: 6月 26日 588円 # ロモン編・後 SOLOMON (End) - Release Date: 1月 26日 588円 # ひかる宇宙編・前 A COSMIC GLOW (Beginning) - Release Date: 7月 26日 588円 # ひかる宇宙編・後 A COSMIC GLOW (End) - Release Date: 2月 26日 588円 # めぐりあい宇宙編 ENCOUNTERS IN SPACE - Release Date: 11月 26日 588円 * 式ガ公イドブック GUIDE BOOK - Release Date: 08月 23日 777円 * 公式ガイドブック2 GUIDE BOOK 2 - Release Date: 01月 26日 777円 Aizouban :I. 始動編 ACTIVATION - Release Date: 05月 23日 2625円 :II. ガルマ編 GARMA - Release Date: 06月 21日 2625円 :III. ランバ・ラル編 RAMBA RAL - Release Date: 05月 26日 2835円 :IV. ジャブロー編 JABURO - Release Date: 06月 23日 2835円 :V. シャア・セイラ編 CHAR & SAYLA - Release Date: 06月 26日 2835円 :VI. 開戦編 STARTING A WAR - Release Date: 07月 26日 2825円 :VII. ルウム編 LOUM - Release Date: 02月 26日 2940円 :VIII. オデッサ編 ODESSA - Release Date: 08月 26日 3045円 :IX. ララァ編 LALAH - Release Date: 02月 25日 3045円 :X. ソロモン編 SOLOMON - Release Date: 06月 26日 3045円 :XI. ひかる宇宙編 A COSMIC GLOW - Release Date: 09月 21日 3045円 Characters Earth Federation *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Paolo Cassius *Antonio Callas *Reed *Fraw Bow *General Revil *Haro *Hayato Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *Matilda Ajan *Mirai Yashima *Miharu Ratokie *Ryu Jose *Sayla Mass *Sleggar Law *Tem Ray *Oscar Dublin *Omar Fang *Tamura *Marker Clan *Masaki *Camilla *Cameron Bloom *Job John *Letz Cofan *Katz Howan *Kikka Kikimoto *Admiral Watkein *Admiral Tianem *Gopp *Woody Malden *Mosk Han *Elran *Vammas *Korin *Barrow *Willie Kemp *N'Xau *Yang *Daniel Schoenberg *Werz *Ensign Magdalena Rossi *Sergeant Michael Rodrigo *Lieutenant Raul *Ensign Watts *Ensign Shin *Master Sergeant Benjamin Adams *Second lieutenant Takaki Yajima *Corporal Chang Wong *Master Sergeant Ritsuma *Corporal Kim *Ensign Lee Eun Joo Principality of Zeon *Char Aznable *Crowley Hamon *Cecilia Irene *Challia Bull *Dr.Flanagan *Flanagan Boone *Degwin Sodo Zabi *Naliss Zabi *Sasro Zabi *Dozle Zabi *Zenna Zabi *Mineva Lao Zabi *Garma Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Kycilia Zabi *Lalah Sune *M'Quve *Uragang *Ramba Ral *Black Tri-Stars *Romeo Garcia *Akahana *Ivanov *Denim *Dren *Conscon *Cucuruz Doan *Cozun Graham *Callaha *Carioca *Slender *Tachi *Braskinev *Clamp *Simus Al Bakharov *Smith Onizawa *Judock *Twanning *Giyal *Dimitri *Mulligan *Darota *Sol *Cuaran *Fix *Kohm *J.Q. *Rio Marini *Zeygan *Asakura *Torgan *Stetch *Vatsham *Habe *Gabala *Connolly *Meyer *Kayahawa *Gene *Cowal *Sagred *Sergeant Ash *Lieutenant Willie macho *Captain Donovan Matogurosu *Murata *Major Bergmann *Master Sergeant Ochoa Civilians *Edward Mass *Lucifer *Roger Aznable *Michele Aznable *Char Aznable *Don Teabolo Mass *Old Man *Zeon Zum Deikun *Casval Rem Deikun *Artesia Som Deikun *Astraia Toa Deikun *Icelina Eschonbach *Joseph Eschonbach *Jimba Ral *Shu Yashima *Kamaria Ray *Bergamino *Lady Barrie *Rushifa *Yuki Snow *Rose Lucia *Tribe Yanomami *Persia *Coaly *Rolland Chuan *Chiyo *Kum *Fam Bow *Trenov Y. Minovsky *Pero *Smith *Milly Ratokie *Jill Ratokie *Comilly *Mother Comilly Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RGM-79 GM (Origin) *RGM-79 GM Long Range Type *RGM-79 GM (Sayla Mass Custom Origin Ver.) *RGM-79 GM (Sleggar Law Custom Origin Ver.) *RX-75 Guntank (Origin Ver.) *RX-77-01 Guncannon (Unit 01) *RX-77-02 Guncannon (Unit 02) *RX-78-01 Prototype Gundam *RX-78-02 Gundam *Zaku Cannon Vehicles and Support Units *M72 Lakota *Space Launch *Dragon Fly Ferry Plane *Fanfan Hovercraft *FF-4 Toriares Fighter *FF-S3 Saberfish *Core Fighter *Core Booster *Fly Manta Fighter-Bomber *Gunperry Transport Plane *Medea Transport Plane *''Big Tray''-Class Land Battleship *''Himalaya''-Class Aircraft Carrier *''Columbus''-class *''Magellan''-class *''Pegasus''-class (White Base) *''Salamis-''class Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *ZI-XA3 Prototype Mobile Suit *ZI-XA2 *MS-04 Early Zaku *MS-04 Prototype Zaku *MS-05 Zaku I *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-07 Gouf *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type *YMS-15 Gyan *MS-09 Dom *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14 Gelgoog *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type Mobile Armor *MA-08 Big Zam *MSN-02 Zeong *MAN-08 Elmeth *MAN-03 Braw Bro *MA-04X Zakrello *MA-04X Zakrello Mass Production Type *MAX-03 Adzam *MA-05 Bigro *MAM-07 Grublo Vehicles and Support Units *PVN.44/1 Weasel *PVN.4/3 Wappa *Dopp Fighter *W-Com *HT-01B Magella Attack *Magella-Top *Samson *Luggun *Sodon *Sealance *Gattle *''Musai''-class *Papua-class *''Gwazine''-class *''Zanzibar''-class mobile cruiser *Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier *Jicco Assault Boat *Komusai Shuttle *''Dabude''-Class Land Battleship *''Gallop''-Class Land Battleship *''Jukon''-Class Combat Submarine *''Mad Angler''-Class Submarine Tender *''Prober''-Class Reconnaissance Submarine Side 6 Vehicles and Support Units *Space Boat "Hulke" *TV Space Boat *Rimorchiatore Gallery Capa-01.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 1 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-1.jpg Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-2.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 2 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-3.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 3 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-4.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 4 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-5.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 5 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-6.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 6 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-7.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 7 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-8.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 8 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-9.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 9 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-10.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 10 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-11.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 11 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-12.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 12 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-13.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 13 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-14.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 14 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-15.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 15 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-16.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 16 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-17.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 17 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-18.jpeg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 18 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-19.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 19 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-20.jpeg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 20 Mobile-suit-gundam-the-origin-21.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 21 ggr00836.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 21.5 201005000032.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 22 51wC2Q4QjNL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Vol. 23 4048535587.09.LZZZZZZZ.jpg|Post Card Book 75799877.jpg|Characters version The Origin Ggr00970 ttttt4.jpg|Trump Suit Gundam THE ORIGIN Ggr00970 ttttttt3.jpg|Trump Suit Gundam THE ORIGIN Ggr009ttttt70 2.jpg|Trump Suit Gundam THE ORIGIN Ggr00468 11212122222222222202.jpg|Color pages 20070920 0.guidejpg.jpg|Aizōban Collector's Edition book 1,2,3 200804000007ggggggg.jpg|Aizōban Collector's Edition book 4 51rQTGDxOAL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Aizōban Collector's Edition book 7 1106046189.jpg|Aizōban Collector's Edition book 8 201108000629.jpg|Aizōban Collector's Edition book 9 200809000345.jpg|Ganneta Championship Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 3.jpg|Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 4.jpg|Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 6.jpg File:Ks_gundam_origin_guidebook01.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Guide Book 1 200903000020.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Guide Book 2 201001000130.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Guide Book 3 THE-O05_03.jpg THE-O05_45.jpg THE-O05_51.jpg THE-O05_58.jpg THE-O05_64-65.jpg References kdk15366.jpg Gundam The Origin (A Origem)3.jpg Gundam The Origin 44.jpg Gundam The Origin 5.jpg kdk15366_1.jpg 1333044224080.jpg a5de5a35.jpg Gundam 'The Origin' Mechanic Archive RX78-02 10.jpg 2gundam the origin mechanis.jpg 3gundam the origin mechanis.jpg 4gundam the origin mechanis.jpg 11gundam the origin mechanics.jpg 109221666_tp.jpg 109221624_tp.jpg 17ffffpyta.jpg 18putamerdaaa.jpg gundamace_2009a.jpg 122189252741523959.jpg Imagenseq004.jpg Images21a.jpeg Images23a.jpg Images24a.jpg Images22a.jpg Iieye0004-12516.JPG Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin 7145.jpg 5The origins.jpg 4The origins.jpg 59be27d406ffd238899440ed6ff19983e89e.jpg The Origin Story Guide 18.jpg The Origin Story Guide19.jpg 10The origins.jpg GundamGallery - Gundam Origin 9.jpg GundamGallery - Gundam Origin 11.jpg GundamGallery - Gundam Origin 13.jpg 1344637546364.jpg 1344637490397.jpg 1344636518673.jpg 1344637834270.jpg 1344638219310.jpg 1344638102751.jpg 1344637950689.jpg 1344637911290.jpg 1344636640372.jpg 1344636567157.jpg 1344636472719.jpg Triva *The manga Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin won The Seiun Awards Editions Tankoubon *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-713453-9 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-713503-1 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-713518-5 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-713545-1 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-713557-4 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-713611-3 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4-04-713647-6-C0979 *Vol.8 ISBN 978-4-04-713680-8-C0979 *Vol.9 ISBN 978-4-04-713714-6-C0979 *Vol.10 ISBN 978-4-04-713746-4-C0979 *Vol.11 ISBN 978-4-04-713771-5-C0979 *Vol.12 ISBN 978-4-04-713805-3-C0979 *Vol.13 ISBN 978-4-04-713850-9-C0979 *Vol.14 ISBN 978-4-04-713883-5-C0979 *Vol.15 ISBN 978-4-04-713920-6-C0979 *Vol.16 ISBN 978-4-04-713987-9-C0979 *Vol.17 ISBN 978-4-04-715075-1-C0979 *Vol.18 ISBN 978-4-04-715145-1-C0979 *Vol.19 ISBN 978-4-04-715260-1-C0979 *Vol.20 ISBN 978-4-04-715285-4-C0979 *Vol.21 ISBN 978-4-04-715482-7-C0979 *Vol.22 ISBN 978-4-04-715601-2-C0979 *Vol.23 ISBN 978-4-04-715770-5-C0979 *Ganneta Championship ISBN 978-4-04-715172-7-C0979 Aizouban *I　始動編 - ISBN 4-04-853809-8-C0979 *II　ガルマ編 - ISBN 4-04-853963-9-C0979 *III　ランバ・ラル編 - ISBN 978-4-04-854094-0-C0979 *IV　ジャブロー編 - ISBN 978-4-04-854195-4-C0979 *V　シャア・セイラ編 -ISBN 978-4-04-854339-2-C0979 *VI　開戦編 - ISBN 978-4-04-854502-0-C0979 *VII　ルウム編 - ISBN 978-4-04-854598-3-C0979 *VIII　オデッサ編 - ISBN 978-4-04-854672-0-C0979 *IX　ララァ編 - ISBN 978-4-04-120040-7-C0979 *X ソロモン編- ISBN 978-4-04-120275-3-C0979 *XI ひかる宇宙編- ISBN 978-4-04-120394-1-C0979 Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin Official Guide Book *Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin Official Guide Book 1 - ISBN 978-4-04-713644-1 *Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin Official Guide Book 2 - ISBN 978-4-04-715366-0 *Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin Official Guide Book 3 - ISBN 978-4-04-715600-5 Vertical English HC Release VERTICAL INC. Hardcover Edition *'I: ACTIVATION' - ISBN 978-1-93-565487-2 *'II: GARMA' - ISBN 978-1-93-565488-9 *'III: RAMBA RAL' - ISBN 978-1-93-565497-1 *'IV: JABURO' - ISBN 978-1-93-565498-8 *'V: CHAR & SAYLA' - ISBN 978-1-93-913019-8 *'VI: TO WAR' - ISBN 978-1-93-913020-4 *'VII: Battle of Loum' - ISBN 978-1-93-913067-9 See also *Shuichi Ikeda's "three times fast! Go Char!" yellow to explore *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - Amuro 0082 *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - Artesia 0083 *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Blue-Eyed Casval *Gun-neta Championship *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (movie) External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin on Comic Walker *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200106000439 *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin on MAHQ *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/origin.htm *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin on Wikipedia *http://www.gundam-the-origin.net/